2012-13 United States network television schedule
The 2012–13 network television schedule for the six major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers primetime hours from September 2012 through August 2013. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2011–12 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 13, 2012, followed by Fox on May 14, 2012, then ABC on May 15, 2012, CBS on May 16, 2012, The CW on May 17, 2012, and MBS on May 18, 2012. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. The CW is not included on weekends, when it does not offer network programming. Ion Television airs primarily syndicated reruns, along with new episodes of The Listener from Canada's CTV and professional wrestling program WWE Main Event. MyNetworkTV also offers syndicated reruns, with no original programming. New series are highlighted in bold. All times given are in U.S. Eastern Time and Pacific Time (except for some live events or specials). Subtract one hour for Central and Mountain times. The National Football League moved the start of late afternoon games from 4:15PM Eastern/3:15PM Central to 4:25PM Eastern/3:25PM Central. CBS responded by moving its Sunday night start time for 60 Minutes to 7:30PM Eastern/6:30PM Central, with the following shows likewise starting on the half hour on weeks when CBS carries a late afternoon game. The start times on other weeks, and in the west, remain as shown. Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday By network 'MBS' Returning series: *''1963'' *''2021'' *''Agents'' *''America's Best'' *''Danny's'' *''The Great Tribulation'' *''Invasion'' *''Irreconcilable Differences'' *''The Island'' *''LA General'' *''Mansion'' *''The McCarvilles'' *''Newcrest'' *''Play Music'' *''Portland'' New series: *''First Family'' *''The Game'' *''Precinct'' *''Silver Steel'' Not returning from 2011-12: *''Chess'' *''Lakeside High'' *''PI'' *''SFPD'' *''Teachers'' *''Teens'' Renewals and cancellations 'Full season pickups' *''First Family—Picked up for five additional episode on February 14, 2013. *The Game—Picked up for a 16-episode full season on November 2, 2012. *Precinct—Picked up for a full season on October 18, 2012. 'Renewals' *1963—Renewed for a third season on March 14, 2013. *2021—Renewed for a third season on March 14, 2013. *Agents—Renewed for a third season on March 14, 2013. *America's Best—Renewed for a fourth season on May 17, 2013. *First Family—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2013. *The Great Tribulation—Renewed for a third season on March 14, 2013. *Irreconcilable Differences—Renewed for a third season on March 14, 2013. *The Island—Renewed for a third season on May 17, 2013. *LA General—Renewed for a third season on March 14, 2013. *The McCarvilles—Renewed for a third season on March 14, 2013. *Newcrest—Renewed for a third season on March 14, 2013. *Play Music—Renewed for a third season on May 11, 2013. *Portland—Renewed for a third season on March 14, 2013. *Precinct—Renewed for a second season on March 14, 2013. *Silver Steel—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2013. 'Cancellations/series endings' *Danny's—Canceled on May 11, 2013 after two seasons. *The Game—Canceled on May 11, 2013. *Invasion—Canceled on May 11, 2013 after two seasons. *Mansion''—Canceled on May 11, 2013 after two seasons.